Ian,tengo frío
by Aiko Sweet Eire
Summary: Aquí una monosa historia de la noche en la que se conocieron Ian y Alfred. ¿Quién diría que curiosear te ayudaría a ligar? x3  *Usa x Ireland*


Bueno,aquí otra pequeña historia que se si les gustará,pero espero que al menos alguien disfrute leyéndola x3

Dedicaciones: A mi queridiiisima English family: Ken,Saith e Iggy (Y sus Users,como no x3) Y a mi tambien queridisima Bruji y su Alfred,quien me inspiró esta historia ^^

Disclaimers: Ya sabeis,Hetalia no es mio ^^ Aunque Ian si ewe xD

Notas: La frases que van en cursiva pero sin guiones son pensamientos (como la ultima) También aparecen OC' Gales,Escocia e Irlanda.Y bueno...eso es todo.A leer ^^

* * *

><p>Ese día Inglaterra celebraba una cena especial en su casa . El parlamento de Londres había aprobado una ley que beneficiaba bastante al Reino Unido,así que,decidió llamar a sus hermanos para pasar una agradable velada juntos.<p>

Para su sorpresa,Irlanda,su antiguo hermano mayor,ya que ahora era independiente,también se había presentado. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con el Reino Unido,pero tenía aprecio al galés,y siempre había añorado aquellas reuniones familiares.

_-Ey Arthur ¿¡se puede saber por qué narices no avisaste de que cocinabas tú! -_Gritaba Escocia desde el salón

-_No seas tan quejica! bastante es que te invité a mi casa!_

Como se puede apreciar,son una familia bastante especial que digamos.

_-Oye Ian,¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? -dijo Gales,el menor de la familia,mirando los verdes ojos de su hermano irlandés_

_-Claro! anda,pregunta -respondió sonriente-_

_-¿Por qué has venido? Es decir,tú..._

Por suerte para él,el timbre interrumpió su conversación,ahorrándole tener que buscar cientos de excusas para no admitir que les echaba de menos. Al igual que Arthur,era una persona con bastante orgullo.

_-What the...! Se puede saber que haces aquí? Te dije que esta noche estaba ocupado!_

_-Oh,vamos Iggy,solo vine a pasar un rato,quería verte -_Seguidamente,aquella voz río con energía. No había duda,era Estados Unidos.

-_Ok...come on -dijo Arthur cerrando la puerta- Hablaremos un rato en la cocina y después te marcharás,ok?_

_-Yes!_

Ian se quedó mirando fijamente al joven recién llegado . Algo en él le inquietaba,no sabía por qué,pero no podía dejar de mirarle . Notaba como sus mejillas tomaban color sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

_-Ian...¿estás bien? -_Gales no había dejado de fijarse en él,notaba lo extraño que estaba,al fin y al cabo,era el hermano que mejor lo conocía-

_-Déjalo,se ve que el rojo de su pelo se le ha bajado hasta la cara -_Comentó Escocia entre risas. Adoraba meterse con él

_-E-eh? yo...estoy bien...muy bien...-_El hecho de que reaccionara tan pasivamente ante las burlas del mayor no era algo normal . Siempre empezaban a discutir por cualquier chorrada,a veces,eran hasta peor que Arthur y Francis,por lo que sus hermanos se extrañaron bastante

_-Si estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando,mejor olvídalo,está por Arthur _-El escocés se encogió de hombros con una falsa sonrisa . No es que a él le gustara aquella situación,pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada.O al menos,eso pensaba.

_-¡Dejadme en paz! solo me distraje un momento,iré a la cocina a ver si Arthur tiene ya la comida...-_Y con un rostro entre enojado y colorado,se dirigió con paso firme a la cocina

Cuando Irlanda llegó a la cocina se encontró con una escena un poco incómoda para él . Arthur le estaba chillando a Alfred,decía un montón de cosas acerca de que era un irresponsable y un pesado,quería que se fuera de una vez. El otro simplemente inchaba los mofletes como un niño pequeño,se negaba a darle la razón De pronto,Arthur se calló.Se dio cuenta de que Ian estaba delante,y no quería dar un espectáculo.

_-Oh,sorry Ian,I'm... -_Pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por una extraña reacción del americano. Este aprovechó la distracción del mayor para coger la mano de Ian y salir corriendo de allí,estaba cansado de tanto sarmón . Ian estaba aturdido,no tenía ni idea de a que había venido eso,pero le siguió sin hacer comentario alguno.

Enseguida llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa,en la cual se encontraba una gran puerta corredera que daba paso a un amplio jardín . Una vez allí , Alfred soltó la mano de Ian para dirigirse a un pequeño puente que cruzaba el lago, apoyó las manos sobre él,cerrando los ojos mientras una brisa nocturna removía sus cabellos.

Cielos...se veía tan encantador...espera,¿Dijo encantador? No...no podía ser...

Ey Ian,¿Sabes si desde aquí puedo volver a mi casa? No me apetece darle explicaciones a Arthur -Esas palabras quitaron de sus pensamientos al absorto irlandés,el cual ahora se mostró enojado y levemente rojo.

_-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? Mira,no se a qué estás jugando,pero si te gusta Arthur haz algo y déjame en paz,yo no soy ningún juguete para ponerle celoso!_

_-No se qué clase de imágen tienes de mí,pero te aseguro que en ningún momento he intentado dar celos a nadie...además,ya no me gusta Arthur..._

Ian le miró con una ceja arqueada,¿De verdad era ese el mismo Alfred del que su hermano tanto hablaba? ¿El infantil,inmaduro y bobo? Realmente no le parecía nada de aquello...parecía...¿Serio?

_-Oye Ian,¿te pasa algo? estás muy raro,ya es la segunda vez que te veo distraído...-_El americano se acercaba lentamente a él,es cierto que estaba distraído,tanto,que ni se percató de la cercanía del otro-

_-¿P-por qué estás tan cerca? -_Ian notaba como le ardían las mejillas,para su desgracia,sabía que se había puesto totalmente rojo_. ¿Por qué tendré que sonrojarme con tanta facilidad_? Pero para su suerte,el otro no dijo nada. Simplemente sintió como los brazos de Alfred le rodeaban,estrechándole contra sí.Se sentía tan bien...

_-Me dio...frío...-_Fue todo lo que dijo el americano. Ian no puso pega alguna, aunque no lo dijera,estaba encantado. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos,apoyándose en aquel hombro tan cálido y suave. Las manos de Alfred eran grandes y protectoras. Sentir su caricias en su espalda,sencillamente perfecto...

_Alfred...creo...que me he enamorado..._

* * *

><p><em>Ya sabeis...algun review please? x3<em>


End file.
